


The Dressing Room

by syntheticrealities



Series: Diamonds In The Rough [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticrealities/pseuds/syntheticrealities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl and her Diamond await the arrival of Sapphire and her entourage. Blue Pearl takes a moment to remember the last time she awaited a gem with such anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I like the idea of a mute!Pearl as we didn't her her say anything in The Answer. I also like the idea of the Pearl Steven know's being an "older sister" for younger pearls.

“Don’t flitter so, Pearl. They will arrive when they are ready.”

At her mistress’s gentle command, the pearl chirped in apology and stopped fussing with the hem of her skirt. She worried that maybe Blue Diamond had thought she didn’t like it, but really she did. The fabric was soft and fine and when Pearl held her fingers behind it, she could still see them. Something about the fine shimmer of the chiffon made her feel comfortable...Special even. But Blue Diamond always told her she was special; she was hers, and hers alone.

It had been a day very much like this one, really. Rain had fell in sheets from the sky and the clouds made all the light cool and grey. Pearl had stood in her handler’s dressing room, being brushed and polished and having her willowy limbs coaxed into her new dress. That one had been simpler, little more than a shift of blue silk. The other pearl arrived-little pearl’s senior, of course, and something of an older sister-bearing news that the client had arrived.

The handler had panicked at this and Pearl winced at how much harder the round gem in the centre of her chest was scrubbed and polished. Once her handler could see her reflection perfectly in its glimmering depths, she decided there was nothing more to be done and Pearl was ushered out into the greeting hall where she understood she was to be appraised.

_Be pretty and quaint my dear;_   _the client has been a most generous sponsor of yours for many years now. Do not disappoint her._

So the young pearl caught herself from stumbling on the mirrored floor and moved to the raised dais in the middle of the room. There, she knelt delicately on the floor and sat straight-backed, chin down, as she had been instructed. She did not move from this position, but heard the handler and the older pearl exit the dressing room and take up their positions behind her. The older pearl was more intimidating on this occasion than any other. Her pinkish hair had been slicked back neatly, and she held her nose high in a way she never did around the younger. Gone for today was the close but secret friend. Pearl didn’t like the imposing guardian who had taken her place.

This train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the great doors opening at the other end of the hall; Pearl heard her handler draw in a great breath and stifle a tiny cry. Was she truly that excited? Perhaps, if the way she shook slightly where she stood told the truth of it.

Pearl desperately wanted to look up from her posture of servitude, but feared to. If she made eye contact with the client first, it would be taken as a sign of disobedience and the client might not want her. This thought made the pearl tense slightly where she knelt; there was nothing worse than that.  _I do not want to be left in the rain,_  she thought, recalling glimpses she had seen of gem-children being gathered up on the steps of the great orphanages where wretches and failures of all sorts eventually ended up.

A sister had been sent to one of those places after she had accidentally stepped on the heel of her new master. Nothing had been heard of her since. This time the pearl better repressed the shudder that ran through her.  _Show no emotion other than that which is asked of you._

The room around her was cool and dim. In the soft light of morning, the high pillars running the length of the room seemed to fade out to forever-the room looked endless, with a ceiling receding into darkness high up above. Complete silence reigned.

The young pearl heard her older sister stand up a little straighter; the fabric of her dress uniform rustled and was still. As best she could, the young pearl looked up from under her hair, seeing a figure approaching almost silently. 

 There was something particular about her steps, as if each one was a carefully calculated move on a battlefield. She was dressed simply and elegantly, though the blue slippers on her feet were worked all over with silver and sequins. Pearl was reminded of dancer gems, and of knights.

She quickly averted her eyes lest the client should see her looking. The handler was quick to break the silence:

"Here she is, Your Grace. Three hundred years old and the last of her generation to emerge."

"She has had no issues, I trust?"

"Oh, no, Your Grace. This pearl has taken to the sign language you bade her learn extremely well."

"Excellent. Her other training has been completed as well, I presume?"

"Yes, Your Grace, to the same exacting standards I asked of the previous generation."

There was another rustle of clothing here, presumably as the handler gestured to the older pearl standing to attention beside her.

The client regarded the older pearl for a few moments and murmured to herself:

"Yes...This will be perfect."

 A beat of silence passed before the client turned to face them again. This time when she spoke, she addressed the younger pearl.

"Stand up, my dear, and let me look at you."

Pearl repressed a shiver at the sound of that voice; so quiet and husky, but so full of power as well. It was the voice of a queen, made for commanding armies and ruling worlds.

To her merit, Pearl did not stumble or shiver as she shifted to her feet. She withstood the client's silent but intense scrutiny, again making sure not to make eye contact. The client was close enough now that pearl could hear her steady, even breaths. In and out, like the boundless and unstoppable ocean tide.

Pearl felt the client studying her, how she noted keenly the bluish waves of her hair, the reflective sheen of her gem. She had not said a word, and yet the young pearl felt as though in standing here as she was, she was telling all of her small stories, bearing all of herself for evaluation. It had been the one thing her older sister had told her she might fear;

_There can be no secrets between pearl and master, sister. So stand tall and silent and let the waves of her eyes roll over you._

Only a few moments could have passed, but it felt like an age. Pearl noticed now how tall the client was; twice as tall as an amethyst, at least. There was a worry in her that the client could pick her up in her hands and crush her like a grain of sand if she so chose.

Eventually the client leaned back and addressed the handler again.

"She is perfect, Madame."

"Even though she is mute? I can arrange for the insurance gem to begin training if-"

"I said she is perfect, Madame. She does not need a voice to be my second shadow. Do you, darling?"

This last part was turned to the pearl, who stiffened when she instinctively looked up into the inky depths of the client's veiled face. She saw nothing but blackness, and just the faintest idea of guarded eyes.

Pearl was transfixed, and could not move. A moment, and another, passed. Pearl would've made herself a fool and not replied, had her elder sister not taken initiative and stepped forwards.

"Our apologies, Your Grace. She is perfectly capable, but shy."

And there was the opening to break away. Pearl looked down at the floor in modesty, sketched a shape across her body with the fluid movement of an arm.

_Yes, she is right. My humblest apologies, Your Grace._

The client straightened a little in surprise and pleasure before she replied with an equally elegant series of gestures;

_No apologies required, darling. Your sign language is excellent._

_Thank you, Your Grace. I have spent many years practicing it._

There didn't seem much else to say. The handler stepped forward, hopeful.

"So, Your Grace...Does she meet your requirements?"

"Indeed she does. Have her ready at the steps in five minutes. I will await her in the palanquin."

Then the client  dipped her head ever so slightly for the three of them and turned in a whirl of skirts to head back out into the rain. Pearl listened to the swish of her veil get quieter and quieter until only the droplets thudding on the windows remained.

The silence was broken by the snappish voice of the handler;

"Well, you heard her! Get your elder to help you into your coat and pack your learning materials. The client is not a patient woman!"

The older pearl jumped at her word and ushered the younger back into the dressing room, helping her first into the full-skirted coat before disappearing again in search of younger pearl's books.

Pearl fiddled with the silver fur trim on the coat sleeves whilst she listened to her older sister rattle around the cupboards throwing items into bags. Suddenly the little pearl found herself welling up with tears. As they fell, the thick wool of her coat greedily absorbed them. No trace. _Show no emotion other than that which is asked of you._

"Now, remember what the Madame said; eyes down, back straight. And for Homeworld's sake, keep your clothes neat!"

The elder pearl returned with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. It looked odd compared with her dress uniform, which was all gold brocade and purple silk.

"Well don't just stand there; your master is waiting!"

Pearl wanted to go and make her two only friends proud, but her feet were welded to the floor. She tried to stifle her snuffles in the thick fur around her hood, but the older pearl noticed and adjusted the sleek rapier hung at her hip so she could kneel before her shorter sister.  Elder Pearl's hands felt solid and steady compared to the ocean of feelings the younger now found herself in.

"What's wrong? Are you still nervous?"

Pearl bit her lip and nodded shakily. Her sister sighed and pressed her close for a hug; the golden brocade looped around the elder's shoulder bit into little Pearl's cheek, but she didn't want to leave.

For a few moments they remained like that, but then the elder spoke up and addressed her younger sister softly;

"You cannot go on like this."

_I know,_ the younger pearl gestured _, but I can't help it. She scares me._

"Only because she is taller than you. She spoke to you kindly enough, didn't she?"

_Yes...But what if I mess up? What if I get broken?_

"She isn't going to break you, silly. She spent hundreds of thousands of credits on you alone. Besides, imagine all the pretty dresses you'll get to wear."

_Will I ever get something like this?_ She asked, picking at the fine stitches of the brocade on the elder's uniform.

"Perhaps, if you prove you're worthy of wearing it...And if you get taller."

They both laughed sadly at this and wished that there had only been more time and fewer rules. The peace was disturbed again by the handler who screeched from the other side of the door;

"Pearl! Hurry up in there! Don't make me regret paying your kindergarten fees!"

"She's nearly ready!" the elder called back before planting a kiss of comfort on the younger's forehead and helping to her feet. As she tugged little Pearl's hood back into place and straightened her own uniform, her face was impassive and her mouth a thin line. The guardsman was back again and a gulf of formality opened up between them that had never been there before.

The elder pearl gave the bag to her younger sister, adjusted the strap so it didn't smother her. They headed to the door and as the younger pearl moved to meet her future, the elder said something that made her hesitate;

"Be brave, sister. You are worth more than all us other pearls combined."

Pearl froze for a moment before turning back slowly and giving the most formal gesture of thanks she knew. The elder nodded in acceptance and turned back to the other door. They would meet again on the steps of the appraisal room, but never again would they speak face to face.

There was nothing more to be said. Pearl opened the door and kept step beside her handler, walking daintily on the balls of her feet. An escort of the client's awaited them; some servant gem Pearl was unfamiliar with. She was grateful for the umbrella they held against the beating rain. The client's palanquin rested at the bottom of the steps. Soft blue light beckoned from inside, the gauzy curtains twisting in the wind.

Pearl ducked under the umbrella and she and the other servant gem made their descent down the steps. When they reached the kneeling palanquin, Pearl turned back and saw her elder sister silhouetted beside the handler. They were only outlines of people she knew, but after a moment, the taller and slimmer of the two lifted her hand and made two simple word gestures;

_Good luck._

Pearl took one last look at the only home she had ever known before knocking on the dark wooden screen of the palanquin. The client called out for her to enter. Again, the palanquin curtains fluttered, beckoning.

Be pretty and quaint, my dear. Do not disappoint her.

Pearl lowered her hood, drew a deep breath and stepped into the blue light of her future.


End file.
